DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this project is to develop and evaluate the effectiveness of using a culturally specific television news-based campaign to increase preventive behaviors among low-income African Americans in urban Cleveland. We will produce a five-part television news series that addresses breast, cervix. and prostate cancers. Advisory panels comprised of low-income African Americans will meet in a series of focus groups to direct the content, presentation, and editing of the stories. Community groups will also staff an information hotline in the television studio doting the broadcast of each story. Effectiveness of the campaign will be determined by: 1) Comparing the preventive behaviors of a Test Audience and Comparison Group; 2) Comparing the number of cancer screening procedures performed and screening appointments made in local clinics following the broadcast of the series to those before the broadcast; 3) Tracking the number of phone calls made to an information hotline during the broadcast.